


The Camelots Face A Poodle

by AnnieVH



Category: Galavant (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossover, F/M, Football, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieVH/pseuds/AnnieVH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle and Richard are new roommates. One night Belle brings her football friend Gareth home to watch a match while Gareth and his good friend Rum are trying to watch the Westminster Kennel Club dog show. Who gets the big flat screen television for the night? (Galavant/Rumbelle crossover prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camelots Face A Poodle

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: MaddieBonanaFana

Gareth was adamant, “Nolan can't play shit!”

“That's not true!” Belle answered, as they climbed the stairs, two steps at a time. They had been debating the same topic ever since they got on the bus, and it seemed like they wouldn't be reaching a consensus before the game started. “He's been a great addition to the team.”

“Bullshit!” Gareth argued, with the lack of sensibility that Belle was already used to. “I can't believe we lost Lance to Chelsea and that is what we're stuck with!”

“You can't compare David Nolan to John Lance!”

“Sure I fucking can! If they're gonna lose Lance to Chelsea and replace him with fucking Nolan, you bet your ass I'll be comparing the hell out of them! And that's because Nolan can't play shit!”

“If this is going to be your attitude, you're welcome to watch the match somewhere else.”

“Oh, please! You don't want me gone,” he said. “I'm the only one who curses more than you when the game begins.”

“I don't curse!”

“Not when you're sober. Which reminds me, where are we, refreshments wise?”

“Two six packs.”

Gareth laughed. “That's an F-bomb waiting to be dropped, if I get you to drink half of that.”

“I'm not going to be cursing because Nolan is going to win the game for us.”

“Yeah, right. I bet you anything that's a load of-”

But Gareth was cut short the moment Belle opened the door to her small apartment. The television was already on, but (and this was baffling to Gareth) it was _not_ on any football matches. Instead, the two people sitting on the couch seemed to be watching some sort of... dog thing.

Belle was the first to recover from the shock. She asked, “Richard, what is this?”

Gareth had no idea which of the two men were Richard, since both of them shushed her at the same time and didn't look away from the television.

Belle slumped and she seemed willing to wait for Richard and Other Guy to take their time, regardless of the fact that the game was about to start. It was hard to believe the sweet librarian who didn't like to upset other people was no longer allowed into any of the pubs around the campus. But then again, she was still sober. It was best if Gareth took the lead.

“Oi! Mates!” Gareth shouted.

One of them, the youngest, probably Belle's roommate, paused the television and turned around.

“Excuse me, we're watching this. It's important.”

“Yeah, well, the Camelots are playing the Georges.”

The other man stared at him. Those words clearly meant nothing to him.

Belle explained, “It's football, Richard.”

“Oh,” Richard said. To his friend, he asked, “You knew that?”

The other man shrugged. “I don't follow sports.”

“Yeah, well, the game is about to start,” Gareth said.

“Oh, okay,” Richard nodded. “We'll try to be quiet.”

“Though I don't think we can make any promises,” his friend said. “This year's competition has been quite controversial, so far.”

“Indeed,” Richard agree, pressing play. “Can you believe that poodle is still running?”

“I cannot believe that poodle is still walking on four legs. How old is she?”

“Richard!” Belle interrupted. “Richard, I invited Gareth to watch the football match here. So, like, if you could go watch this in your bedroom-”

“I don't have a television.”

“Of course you do!”

“Not since Maddie stole it.”

Belle sighed. She knew that woman would be trouble the moment Richard brought her home.

“Right. Well, can't you just record it and watch it later?”

“I don't want to watch it later,” Richard said, outraged. “Later is when I go on the internet to have heated debates with people over the results of the competition.”

“Competition?” Gareth looked at the television, where a black poodle had been recently paused mid-strut. “That's a fucking dog parade!”

Richard said, “Excuse me?”

Even his friend seemed to finally deem the conversation worthy of his attention and turned around. “Listen here, this is the Westminster Kennel Club Dog Show. It's one of the most ancient and well-respected conformation shows in history.”

Now Gareth was the one staring. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“More to the point, who are you?” Belle asked.

“This is my friend, Mr. Gold,” Richard said. “He breeds sheep. Mr. Gold, this is my roommate Belle, she's majoring in Library Sciences. And that one is-”

“My friend Gareth,” Belle said.

“Yeah, I'm the one who wants to watch football and the play starts in-” he consulted his cellphone. “In twenty minutes. C'mon, Belle.”

“We got here first,” Mr. Gold said.

“Yes, but I have an agreement with Richard that I get the television on football days,” Belle said.

“But I didn't know you'd have a match on the same day of the Westminster Kennel Club Dog Show! I mean, don't they coordinate these things?”

“But I have a guest!”

“Well, I have a guest too, and mine is older.”

“Thank you, Richard,” said Mr. Gold, looking annoyed. He turned to Belle. “I'm sure you two can watch the match in any of the hundreds of pubs outside.”

“We can't,” Belle muttered, turning red and not saying anything else on the matter.

“This is ridiculous!” Gareth snapped. “This is a fucking dog show! How is that more important than football?”

Richard shrugged. “Well, football is... stupid.”

Gareth pointed a finger at him. “You take that back!”

Belle elbowed him in the ribs. “Gareth, c'mon. Richard, seriously, this is really important.”

“Yes, but we got here first. And!” he added, before she could open her mouth. “I let you have the television the last time you had a match, instead of watching Maddie's Regina roast show thingy.”

“The Roasting of Regina Mills,” Belle recited.

“Yes, that. Do you know how many gifts I had to buy to get her to shut up?”

Belle sighed. “Fine!”

Gareth started, “But Belle!”

“It's been two hours already,” Mr. Gold said. “It's not supposed to take more than another hour or so.”

“You've been watching a dog parade for two hours?” Gareth said. “Mate, you need a job.”

“My point is that you can still catch the second period.” He paused. “Football is the one with two periods, yes?”

Gareth felt like banging his head against a wall. Where were these people from?!

“C'mon, Gare,” Belle said. “I'll go get us a beer.”

 


End file.
